A Trip to the Hospital
"A Trip to the Hospital" is an episode from Season 2 that originally aired on September 14, 2000 on Nick Jr USA and December 6, 2000 on Random House Kids FR which was also titled "Un voyage à l'hôpital" during the Bill Jr. block and January 15, 2001 on both Discovery LA & ES and the last air date was February 6, 2001 on both Cartoon Planet BR & PT. Recap The episode begins in Little Bill's backyard, where he and his cousin Fuchsia are playing cowboys and cowgirls and riding imaginary horses. They gallop around the yard several times, and pretend to rope cattle. Suddenly, Little Bill trips, rolls, falls down, holds his arm, and starts to sob. Fuchsia asks if he's okay, and he says that he hurt his arm. Alice the Great runs out and asks him what happened. Little Bill tells her that his arm hurts. Alice the Great is really concerned and rushes over to Little Bill. Fuchsia tells her that he fell on the ground. Alice the Great touches his arm, but Little Bill screams in pain. Alice the Great tells him to sit still so she can check it. As she does, Little Bill says that it really hurts and wants his mother. Alice the Great promises to call her, but they also need to go to the hospital, because his arm might be broken. Little Bill hopes that it's not, and continues to cry while Alice the Great promises Little Bill that everything will be okay. At the hospital, Little Bill and Alice the Great wait in the lobby for the doctor to come out and see them. Little Bill's arm still hurts, and he asks where Brenda is. Alice the Great assures him that she's coming from work to the hospital, so he needs to be patient. Little Bill asks what the doctor is going to do to him. Alice the Great replies that he's going to look at his arm real close and ask him a few questions, and he'll know what to do to make the pain stop. Alice the Great promises that he'll be better real soon. Brenda finally arrives and hugs Little Bill. He burts into tears again again and tells her that he hurt his arm, and she, knowing that, promises him that everything will be just fine. He's also scared, and Brenda knows that, and he still cries, but she promises that the doctor will make him feel better and she'll be with him the whole time. One of the nurses comes out and calls for Little Bill, who says that he is present. Brenda tells him that they need to go see the doctor, and Alice the Great says that she'll be waiting outside. The three walk through the hall and into the room and the doctor comes in to see Little Bill. Brenda tells Little Bill that this is Dr. Clinkscales, and he should remember him from Miss Murray's wedding; he is her husband. Little Bill says hello to him, and Dr. Clinkscales wants to know what happened. Little Bill tells Dr. Clinkscales that he was playing cowboy with Fuchsia, fell down, and hurt his arm, so Dr. Clinkscales needs to look at it. He feels it up and down, and says that it might hurt a little bit, but Little Bill has to be brave (like a cowboy). Dr. Clinkscales feels different parts of the arm and asks Little Bill where it hurts. Dr. Clinkscales finally finds the spot where it hurts and promises Little Bill that he'll take care of him. Brenda tells Little Bill that he's being brave. Little Bill implies that he's feeling better and asks to go home. Dr. Clinkscales tells him that he'll miss getting an x-ray, and promises that it won't hurt. Afterwards, they will know exactly what to do for his arm. Little Bill agrees, and Dr. Clinkscales tells him to come with him, and Brenda promises him that it'll be fine. Dr. Clinkscales brings Little Bill and Brenda into the x-ray machine room. Little Bill is a little scared because the machine looks really big. Dr. Clinkscales knows that, but tells him to imagine it as a big camera. Little Bill says that Brenda's camera isn't as big as this one. Dr. Clinkscales informs Little Bill that x-rays take pictures of bones. Little Bill gets to see some x-ray pictures of bones, which remind him of dinosaur bones, and he pretends to be in a museum looking at those bones. Little Bill starts to sing a blues song to them about his hurt arm and having to go to the hospital, and they all start to dance to his song. Little Bill is snapped back into reality by Brenda asking him if he's ready for his x-ray, and he says so. Brenda is glad that he's being brave. Dr. Clinkscales puts Little Bill up on the bed, gives him an apron to cover his body, and moves his arm so that the camera gets a good picture of his bones. Little Bill implies that it hurts to move his arm. Dr. Clinkscales tells Little Bill that he has to stay still for five seconds. Little Bill asks if he can move his leg or wiggle his fingers. Dr. Clinkscales says no to both, but tells him that he can wiggle his nose. Little Bill demonstrates, and they all laugh. Dr. Clinkscales promises that they'll be right back. Brenda starts to leave as well, but Little Bill wants her to stay. She tells him that she'll be in the next room and be right back. Little Bill starts to count while the x-ray takes the picture. Before he can finish, the adults come back into the room. Little Bill was right that the picture didn't take long, and Brenda tells him that he did a good job. Little Bill asks if he can see the picture. Dr. Clinkscales says that when the x-ray finishes, he can, and would like to check Little Bill's heart right now. Little Bill asks what the object is. Dr. Clinkscales says that it's a stethoscope that is used to listen to peoples' hearts. Little Bill asks to listen to Dr. Clinkscales's heart and he agrees. He puts the stethoscope on Little Bill's ears, and now he can hear his heart. The nurse comes in and gives Dr. Clinkscales the x-ray picture, who puts it on the light and looks at it. Little Bill asks if it's his arm. Dr. Clinkscales says so, and informs Little Bill that he did indeed break it. Little Bill is upset, but Brenda assures him that his arm will be fixed. Dr. Clinkscales will put a cast on it so it can heal, and explains that it's a hard shell to protect it. Little Bill asks if it's like a turtle shell. Dr. Clinkscales agrees ("sort of"), and tells him that its goal is to limit the movement of his arm for it to heal. Later, Little Bill has a cast on his left arm. Dr. Clinkscales asks him how he feels and Little Bill admits that the cast is heavy. Dr. Clinkscales chuckles and reminds him not to get the cast wet or run around for a little while. Little Bill promises, and Dr. Clinkscales is proud of him, who was a good patient. He hands him the x-ray of his arm, which belongs to him. He also forgot to tell him about his medicine. Little Bill doesn't want to have that, but Dr. Clinkscales says he needs to eat a bowl of ice cream after dinner tonight. Little Bill is excited, and Dr. Clinkscales tells Brenda that it's doctor's orders. He then takes the two back out to Alice the Great, reminds Little Bill to take care of his arm, and says goodbye. Little Bill shows Alice the Great his cast on his arm. Brenda imforms her that he was fearless, and Alice the Great is proud of him. Little Bill wants to be a doctor when he grows up to fix other peoples' arms, but Alice the Great believed that he wanted to be a cowboy. Little Bill tells her that he'll be both, a fireman, and a teacher as well. Alice the Great says that he'll be busy, and the episode ends with them all chuckling in the lobby. Trivia * When Little Bill first arrives at the hospital, someone on the P.A. can be heard announcing "Calling Dr. Weisskoff. Calling Dr. Weiskoff." Rita Weisskoff, P.h.D., is one of the program's educational consultants. * This Is The Only time That Someone ever gotten hurt. Characters Present * Little Bill * Fuchsia * Alice the Great * Brenda Glover * Dr. Winthrop Clinkscales Places in episode * Little Bill's House * The Hospital Other Languages in episode French - "Un voyage à l'hôpital" Spanish (Latino) - "Un viaje al hospital" Spanish (Castellano) - "Little Bill visita al doctor" Portuguese (Brasileno) - "Uma viagem ao hospital" Portuguese (Europeu) - "Little Bill se machuca" Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes